bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
'Sakura Haruno '(うちはサクラ, Uchiha Sakura) jest jedną z głównych postaci w mandze i anime Naruto. Charakterystyka Wygląd Sakura posiada jasną skórę, zielone oczy i różowe włosy. W dzieciństwie, stylizowała swoje włosy tak, aby mieć grzywkę, która zakryłaby jej czoło, tym samym zbywając zaczepki jej koleżanek z klasy, które przezywały ją od "Dziewczyny Czoła" (デコリーン, Dekorīn). Ino Yamanaka doradziła jej zaprzestania tego i skłoniła ją do odsłonięcia włosów, aby było lepiej widać jej twarz. Nieco później w latach uczęszczania do Akademii, zaczęła zapuszczać swoje włosy, ponieważ doszły ją plotki, iż Sasuke Uchiha lubi dziewczyny z długimi włosami. W czasie I części, odkryła, że długie włosy są dużą przeszkodą w sytuacjach walki, więc obcięła je i od tamtego momentu utrzymuje je do długości ramion, czasem związując je w kucyk będąc np. w trakcie pracy. Wraz z wiekiem, Sakura stała się bardzo atrakcyjna, co zauważył sam Jiraiya, porównując jej wygląd do urody Tsunade. W I części, Sakura nosi czerwoną sukienkę o kroju qipao- w różnych przypadkach zarówno z, jak i bez krótkich rękawiczek - wraz z zamkiem oraz białymi, kolistymi wzorami. Nosi również krótkie, opinające, ciemnozielone legginsy z kaburą na shirukeny wokół jej prawego uda, niebieskie sandały oraz standardowy ochraniacz na głowę z symbolem Konohy, który nosi w sposób podobny do opaski na włosy. Kolorowe ilustracje z mangi z I części, często przestawiały ją z lakierem do paznokci i cieniem do powiek, choć w anime w ogóle nie posiada ich na sobie. W części II, codzienny ubiór Sakury składa się z czerwonego topu, który posiada podobny design do góry jej sukienki noszonej w I części. Dodatkowo, nosi do niego czarne rękawiczki, wysokie sandały na niskim obcasie, czarne szorty pod krótką, szarą spódniczką i szare ochraniacze na łokcie (które są różowe w anime). Materiał jej ochraniacza na czoło został zmieniony na czerwony, zaczęła również nosić ze sobą woreczek medyczny. W czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Sakura nosi standardowy mundur shinobi z Konohy. W tym czasie zdobyła również Byakugō no In - pieczęć na czole w kształcie fioletowego rombu, który pozostaje widoczny od tamtego momentu. Dwa lata po zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Sakura nosi czerwoną sukienkę o kroju qipao bez rękawów, która sięga do jej ud i posiadająca białe, koliste wzory, co jest podobne do jej stroju codziennego z I części; jest również przepasana czarnym obi. Nosi krótkie, czarne szorty pod sukienką, czarne rękawiczki oraz szare ochraniacze na łokcie i kolana. Zmieniła również swoje poprzednie buty na regularne, czarne sandały ninji na podwyższonym obcasie. W dorosłości, strój Sakury składa się z sięgającego do kolan, czerwonego topu o kroju qipao bez rękawów, który odsłania jej pępek, a na plecach posiada herb klanu Uchiha. Nosi również jasne spodnie i buty na wysokim obcasie. W czasie walki, Sakura nosi czerwony top, który jest podobny do tego z II części z herbem klanu Uchiha na plecach, ochraniacze na łokcie oraz płaskie sandały. Będąc w domu, często nosi długi, biały fartuch, utrzymując dłuższe i zadbane paznokcie. Obecnie, jej włosy ponownie sięgają jej do ramion, lecz tym razem posiada przedziałek po lewej stronie głowy, spinając jego część czerwonymi spinkami. Kiedy Sarada była małym dzieckiem, Sakura miała znacznie dłuższe włosy, które zazwyczaj związywała w luźny kucyk. Osobowość Jako dziecko, Sakura była niepewna siebie i bardzo nieśmiała ze względu na rozmiar swojego czoła; próbując zakryć je grzywką. Zmieniło się to wraz z poznaniem Ino, która obroniła ją przed zaczepkami innych i stała się jej przyjaciółką, co miało znaczący wpływ na jej pewność siebie. Na początku części I, Sakura sprawia wrażenie uprzejmej w stosunku do swoich zwierzchników, troskliwej względem swoich kolegów z klasy oraz ogółem pewnej siebie osoby. Czasami okazuje nieśmiałość w pobliżu Sasuke i konkurencyjność względem Ino, lecz w większości przypadków jest dość opanowana. To zastrzeżenie, które choć nigdy nie jest nieszczerze, często maskuje to jak Sakura czuje się naprawdę: w określonych sytuacjach odczuwa zazdrość, gniew, a czasem nawet i chęć popełnienia wykroczeń. Zamiast zobrazować te odczucia innym, rzutuje je wewnętrznie, pozwalając manifestacji tego, kim naprawdę jest — co zostało określone jako "Wewnętrzna Sakura" (内なるサクラ, Uchi Naru Sakura) — mieć opinie, które Sakura utrzymuje tylko dla siebie. Wewnętrzna Sakura, która objawia się poprzez wykrzyknienie "Shannarō!", jest sensem osobowości odseparowanej od samej Sakury, co w gruncie rzeczy pozwoliło jej na pokonanie techniki Shintenshin no Jutsu. W innych przypadkach, Sakura i Wewnętrzna Sakura są nie do odróżnienia, co często ma związek z Naruto; jeśli Naruto powie lub zrobi coś, co ją zirytuje bądź zdenerwuje, Sakura odpowiada na to przemocą, reakcją, która w innych okolicznościach, może być zawdzięczana właśnie Wewnętrznej Sakurze. Wraz z progresem części I, Sakura staje się coraz bardziej demaskowana przez realia świata oraz trudności, z którymi nie potrafi się zmierzyć, dopóki Wewnętrzna Sakura się z nimi nie upora. Jako uczennica Akademii, odnosi sukcesy poprzez samą naukę, aż do momentu dumy ze swoich osiągnięć, co pozwoliło jej na unikanie fizycznego progresu i tym samym skupieniu się na swoim wyglądzie fizycznym, aby móc zwrócić uwagę Sasuke. Jako shinobi, jednakże, jest to niewystarczające: jej długie włosy, w które włożyła tyle starań, okazały się być ciężarem, który jej przeciwnicy z łatwością mogą wykorzystać przeciwko niej samej; misje nie mogą zostać ukończone za pomocą samej wiedzy książkowej i trzeba być zdolnym do walki, aby inni shinobi nie zabili zarówno jej, jak i jej kolegów z drużyny. To później sprawiło, że Sakura stała się szczególnie rozczarowana sobą, gdyż nie była w stanie brać udziału w żadnych walkach, będąc zmuszoną do polegania na Naruto i Sasuke, aby ją ocalili. Zapragnęła zmiany w sobie, dedykując prawie trzy lata treningowi, aby uczynić siebie tak samo sprawną jak Naruto i Sasuke; w międzyczasie, stała się zdolna do poświęcenia samej siebie, aby chronić ich obu, jednocześnie ceniąc ich bardzo głęboko. Uważa Naruto za model swoich celów, inspirując się jego gwałtownym wzrostem i determinacją, by być przy niej i wszystkich swoich bliskich. Kiedy Sakura odkryła, że jest tak samo niemiła dla Naruto, jak Sasuke zazwyczaj jest dla niej, zaczęła traktować go lepiej, ciesząc się jego osiągnięciami oraz powierzając mu swoje nadzieje i obawy. Wewnętrzna Sakura zostaje ukazana jedynie na początku II części, a potem już nigdy więcej się nie pojawia. Jest to spowodowane tym, że Sakura wreszcie zaczęła być w kontakcie ze swoimi uczuciami i jest w stanie wyrażać swoje myśli, pewność siebie, którą adoptowała w czasie swojego treningu z Tsunade, choć to czyni ją chwilami bardziej emocjonalna i impulsywną, co ma związek z jej pragnieniem dogonieniem siłą Naruto i Sasuke, jej pragnieniem ochrony ich oraz jej potrzeby udowodnienia swojej szlachetności jako ninja, co często prowadzi do impulsywnego atakowania swoich przeciwników i bycia ratowaną przez swoich sojuszników. Jej brutalne lub głośne porywy są, tak jak w I części, niekontrolowane i często skierowane w stronę Naruto, często jako wyraz reakcji jego odmian techniki Oiroke no Jutsu lub jego zaproszeń na randkę oraz wszystkiego, co ona uzna za niestosowne, wraz z momentami, gdy ktoś ją obrazi. Sakura już dłużej nie myśli źle o Naruto, pomimo uważania go za idiotę i jej wcześniejszej surowej i lekceważącej opinii o nim, która czasami się zapala. Obecnie darzy jego zdolności dużym szacunkiem, martwiąc się o jego bezpieczeństwo i samopoczucie do tego stopnia, że z łatwością odczuwa nieznośne poczucie winy i docenia go jako jednego z jej najbliższych przyjaciół. Pomimo krytykowania Naruto za jego zboczoną naturę, sama Sakura posiada zboczoną stronę, czerpiąc przyjemność z czegoś, co nawet sam Naruto uznał za obrzydliwe. Sai ewentualnie pokazuje, iż wierzy, że Naruto zna Sakurę zbyt dobrze dla swojego własnego dobra, często ustawiając się w osobistym niebezpieczeństwie z powodu jego uczuć, aby Sakura była szczęśliwa. To doprowadziło Sakurę do łez, czując się nieznośnie winną za to, przez co musiał przez nią przebrnąć Naruto; i pomimo jej prób przyjęcia odpowiedzialności na siebie w czasie Szczytu, aby spróbować samej zająć się Sasuke, nadal polegała na nim z powodu swoich niepewnych postanowień, które o mało nie kosztowały Sakurę jej własnego życia. Ostatecznie zaczęła robić dla niego wszystko co w swojej mocy, próbując być bardziej solidarna względem niego i jego decyzjom dotyczących Sasuke, usiłując pomóc mu w znoszeniu wyzwań bycia jinchūriki i walcząc po jego stronie kiedy to tylko możliwe. W ustaniu przy tym celu, pomogły jej wpływy Tsunade, która trenowała ją, aby zdobyła lekceważenie względem swoich porażek i silną wolę; jest w stanie postawić siebie w ryzykownej pozycji, aby inni nie potrzebowali zapewniać zwycięstwa swoim sojusznikom. Sakura jest zakochana w Sasuke od czasów dzieciństwa i początkowo skupiała się na zwróceniu jego uwagi ponad wszystko inne. Jej pierwotne zauroczenie nim miało związek z jego wyglądem oraz spokojnym usposobieniem, a jego odrzucenia nie powstrzymywały ją od dalszych prób zdobycia jego uczuć. Po zostaniu drużyną, Sakura dostrzegła wady Sasuke i jego cierpienie, a jej pragnienie zmieniło się na pomaganiu mu w całej swojej mocy, co sprawiło, że ta dwójka stała się sobie bliższa i opiekuńcza względem siebie, co pozwoliło jej uczuciom przekształcić się w prawdziwą miłość. Pomimo bycia wdzięcznym za kochanie go po tym jak wyznała mu swoje uczucia, aby powstrzymać go od ucieczki z Konohy, Sasuke odrzucił ją, lecz podziękował jej przed odejściem. To odrzucenie głęboko wstrząsnęło Sakurą, doprowadzając ją do błagania Naruto, aby sprowadził Sasuke z powrotem do domu, a kiedy Naruto nie udało się tego uczynić, zmotywowała siebie, aby stać się na tyle silniejszą, by móc samodzielnie sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem. Sasuke, jednakże, stał się zimniejszy względem Sakury i Naruto w II części: okazuje obojętność po spotkaniu się z nimi po ponad dwóch latach rozłąki i w momentach intensywnej nienawiści próbuje zerwać więzy ze wszystkimi, poprzez nawet próbę zabicia ich. Usiłuje odseparować swoje uczucia kiedy Sasuke staje się międzynarodowym kryminalistą, próbując zabić go, by móc zapobiec wojnie, lecz jej miłość względem niego okazała się zbyt wielka, aby pozwolić jej nawet na skrzywdzenie go. Nawet pod koniec Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Sakura nadal ma nadzieje, iż może coś dla niego znaczyć. Pomimo popełnionych przestępstw Sasuke, Sakura była w stanie mu wybaczyć, po tym jak szczerze ją przeprosił za to jak bardzo ją zranił. Była również bardzo zdziwiona, gdy okazał znacznie łagodniejszą stronę osobowości względem niej i zaczął dotykać jej czoła, co jest gestem przywiązania i miłości, którą podchwycił od swojego brata. Po poślubieniu Sasuke, Sakura stała się wobec niego bardzo lojalna i zrezygnowała z opuszczenia jego boku, nawet w trakcie ciąży z ich córką, Saradą. Sakura samodzielnie wychowuje Saradę, ponieważ Sasuke z powodu swojej misji, znajduje się daleko od domu od wielu lat, co sprawia, że często upewnia Saradę, że Sasuke kocha je obie oraz, że wróci do domu, gdy jego misja dobiegnie końca. Jest także bardzo cierpliwa i mądra, gdyż jej miłość i cierpliwość względem Sasuke nigdy nie przygasła nawet, gdy opuścił wioskę, choć Sarada była wtedy małym dzieckiem. Jako matka, Sakura jest kochająca i opiekuńcza, mając bardzo bliską relację ze swoją córką, chwaląc ją za jej osiągnięcia oraz upominając ją, gdy zrobi coś złego. Choć Sakura jest bardzo solidarna względem obowiązków Sasuke, jest rozczarowana kiedy on drażni się z nią poprzez rezygnację okazywania jej czułości. en:Sakura Haruno Kategoria:Naruto Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Uzdrowiciele Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Damy w opałach Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Rodziny Kategoria:Podróżujący między wymiarami Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Chłopczyce Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Doktorzy i naukowcy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów akcji Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Uwodzicielki Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Rywale miłości Kategoria:Obrońcy więzi Kategoria:Amazonki Kategoria:Feminiści Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Miłosierni Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Dobrzy wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Miłośnicy natury Kategoria:Kochankowie złoczyńcy Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Optymiści Kategoria:Głupcy